


Freaky‘s Omegaweek

by WivesClub



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Uchiha Itachi, Alpha Uchiha Sasuke, Alpha Uzumaki Naruto, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood and Injury, Boys Kissing, Complete, Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Itachi being a good brother, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Magic, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Military, Naruto is a sweetheart, Nesting, Omega Uchiha Sasuke, Omega Uzumaki Naruto, Omegaverse SFW Week 2021, Or Is he?, Pack Dynamics, Protective Uzumaki Naruto, Pups, Purring, Reunions, Sasuke is a sought after recluse no matter the universe, Sasuke is having feelings, Shifters, Teen Romance, Travelling pack, Violence, a (not) so tiny smidgen of angst, foxboy!Naruto, knight!Naruto, slurring and insults, sorcerer!Sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-23 16:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WivesClub/pseuds/WivesClub
Summary: No matter the universe, no matter the circumstances they‘re born into, Sasuke and Naruto will always find each other.(NS and SN indicated by chapter titles)
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 23
Kudos: 101
Collections: Omegaverse SFW Week 2021





	1. NS - Nesting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, it’s Freaky! As you might or might not know, I serve all the chaos, including alternating NS and SN during omegaweek. Tags will be updated every day. For now enjoy the neediness that is Sasuke missing his alpha!
> 
> A huge Thank you to my wives Meehalla, Laziedaisies and organictomato for everything they are and do!

It’s cold. The sun is shining outside, there’s a gentle breeze coming in from the window his mother left ajar when she woke him up twenty minutes ago, but it’s still cold. Far too cold to be reasonable with Sasuke lying beneath the covers, nose buried into a glaringly orange pillow.

It doesn’t belong here, doesn’t match the gentle blue his own sheets feature.

But it does. While it might not be part of his bedding, it’s still his pillow, his safety, the only thing warm enough in a room full of ice.

Sasuke heaves a breath, sighs in a way only teenagers are able to. He can already see his father glaring, because _ Get yourself together, Sasuke. You’re an Uchiha. _

But Sasuke can’t. His limbs are frozen, his face numb and his heart. His heart. There’s no way to describe what his heart is doing because it’s essentially doing nothing but hurt. Hurt, hurt, hurt. Stabbing, piercing, unrelenting hurt.

And it’s not like he didn’t try to move on, to live his life the way he did before. He did. Of course he did. Honestly, he didn’t even think it possible for this to happen. Sure, they’re best friends and they’ve lived most of their lives within walking distance, always hanging out, always up to no good. Always together. There was no Sasuke without him. And there was no him without Sasuke. And maybe Sasuke had thought it would always be this way.

When they both presented, over two years ago, being young and dumb, and curious, he knew it wouldn’t change anything that he ended up being an omega while his best friend turned out to be an alpha. It was the same as it had been before. And why wouldn’t it? Because his father told him that omegas and alphas were not supposed to be friends, to be alone in a teenage room, huddled under blanket forts they built because one of them was still far too childish and the other couldn’t help but go along with his antics?

Maybe. But it didn’t phase them. Sasuke was still himself and he. He was still the same dork Sasuke got to know when he was barely able to toddle his way down the street where he lived. He.

Naruto.

Sasuke clenches his jaw, presses his lips together, when simply thinking his name has a whine bubble up in his throat. It’s not fair. There’s nothing right about the situation he’s in now, they’re in now, but what is he supposed to do? He can’t follow where Naruto went, not when the alpha was shipped off to an only alpha camp Sasuke has no business joining. Not when it means a year without any means to contact his best friend, at least. No matter how badly he wants to take his fathers Jeep and run away, he can’t. He doesn’t know where to go. There’s no address, no phone number, not even the name of a freaking country to guide him as to where Naruto is right now.

And Sasuke knows, he just knows, his father is involved in all of this.

Sighing, he drags his nose along the rough fabric, inhaling the scent Naruto left behind. The only thing connecting Sasuke to his best friend, giving him the comfort he needs.

It’s still freezing cold.

Sasuke shivers, burying himself deeper into his covers, which do nothing to alleviate the cold crawling along his veins and finally, he’s got enough. Huffing and grumbling, Sasuke throws all his blankets and covers away, kicking his feet like an infant to get rid of them. The moment he leaves the bed, standing in the middle of his room, his eyes are focused. The trembling breaths aren’t due to the cold alone. It’s excitement, it’s him scenting the air, catching every last sign of Naruto. Sasuke’s fingertips tingle pleasantly and a smile sneaks past his defenses because yes. Yes.

Naruto didn’t only leave the pillow. Sasuke‘s senses pick up on more than a dozen places in this room where the scent of the alpha lingers. Burned oranges and tantalising summer rain.

It‘s in the sweater Sasuke stole years ago, when they first entered high school and Naruto was part of the soccer team. He forgot about it, because that‘s also the sweater Naruto leant Haku, his first boyfriend, for a while. Sasuke thought it only fair for him to have it after they broke up.

It’s in the woolen gloves, blood red and definitely not Naruto‘s style, but still the ones he always carried around in winter because Sasuke tended to forget his own and Naruto couldn’t watch the pale hands turn to translucent icy blue.

It’s in the messy pile of sleep shirts and boxershorts Naruto didn’t bother picking up, because he‘s over all the time anyway, so why the extra work?

Now it’s all his. All of these clothes and items belong to Sasuke now, they‘re part of his room, of his being, of this intrical need to gather everything soft and warm.

So Sasuke stops questioning what he has no hope beginning to understand and follows his instincts, grabs for anything smelling the right way, dumping everything feeling wrong until his whole bedding is changed. It’s a small collection of memories and blankets, his covers buried within Naruto‘s scent and Sasuke‘s chest aches.

He pounces on the pile, shifting everything around, creating something that‘s…

Sasuke shuffles back and frowns. Yeah, what is this? He‘s never had the urge to do something like this. He‘s read about it, though and it doesn’t make sense because...No. That’s ridiculous. He‘s not…

No.

Shaking his head, Sasuke gives the not-you-know-what a few final touches, putting the orange pillow in the middle at last.

And then he stares at it. Trying to regulate his breaths, teeth grinding. Sasuke closes his eyes and thinks of Naruto, inhaling his scent, surrounding him much more now, and crawls forwards.

The sensation when he sinks beneath and in between the soft fabrics and scented items is heavenly. Sasuke‘s whole being vibrates, basking in the presence of Naruto‘s scent, the familiarity of the alpha and the comfort it brings to be close to him.

Sasuke‘s toes tingle, warming up now. He isn’t sure how he managed to do it, but with all his blankets draped behind and around him, interwoven with clothing items, and his covers above him, he feels safe. Safer than he felt the past three days.

He doesn’t register his tears until there‘s a knock at his door and Itachi peaks in.

„Sasuke…?“

It’s a simple question, one easy enough to respond to. One meant to check up on him. But for all that Sasuke is calm and collected in front of the world, his breath stutters the moment he tries to answer his brother and the door is flying open and closed again in a matter of seconds.

„...Sasuke, are you okay?“

Yes. Yes, he is. There’s Naruto all around him, he’s home and well and safe. He’s warm.

But no. No, he‘s not. Because the world is still freezing outside his little fort and there‘s no way to just go to sleep and stay unconscious until his best friend returns. He‘s still so cold.

Itachi doesn’t ask any more questions. Instead he pushes a little against the covers hiding Sasuke‘s face, silently waiting for permission. And when Sasuke mewls softly, his brother slides right into his space, reaching out to him and holding him close.

Sasuke can‘t help the tears streaking down his face.

Itachi‘s crooning now, trying to comfort him, keeping his palm in the nape of his neck, but Sasuke‘s body shudders and trembles against his brother‘s larger form, not ready to give in. Not ready to accept.

It takes a long time for them to speak again.

„He will come back for you, you know that right?“

Sasuke sniffles and nods, almost imperceptibly, if it wasn’t for his face being pressed into the crook of Itachi‘s neck. And of course he knows, but the knowledge does nothing to resolve his fear, the anxiety sizzling beneath his skin, the feeling of loneliness and abandonment.

Itachi seems to understand without Sasuke saying a thing.

„He won‘t forget about you, Sasuke, trust me. Not with the way that boy looks at you.“

And it’s not like it’s news to him that he’s special in Naruto’s eyes. On the contrary even, Sasuke’s always known he’s separate from everyone else in Naruto’s vicinity. Noone else received the smiles he did, no one was able to call the alpha in the middle of the night and have him sneaking out just to cuddle them to sleep. Noone. But he’s never thought about all this in the light Itachi seems to shine on it.

More than friendship.

Sasuke is lifting his head, red-rimmed eyes searching Itachi‘s face for a mocking expression, a smirk, anything to tell him this is not what his brother‘s trying to say. All he gets is a fond smile, a tender caress of his probably blotchy cheek.

„That‘s why you‘re nesting, isn’t it?“

Sasuke contemplates for less than a second before melting into Itachi’s embrace, biting back on a distressed whimper.

...yeah. That‘s why he‘s nesting.


	2. SN - Pup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke has been gone for a long time. Long enough that coming home feels unreal.
> 
> SasuNaru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: Omega Naruto and Alpha Sasuke, military, mild angst, mention of Mpreg, nothing too serious.
> 
> Enjoy!

It’s been 1 year and 360 days since Sasuke left.

The wind is picking up outside, rattling all the windows long overdue to be fixed. The shutters squeak at night, even more now that autumn came around. Raindrops splatter against the glass, chubby little fingers following their path with rapt attention.

It’s been 1 year and 360 days since Sasuke has been home.

The day he packed his bags, reluctantly leaving his mate behind, is still overtly present in Naruto’s mind. He can see his mate tying his boots, dark eyelashes fluttering with every shaky breath. There are lips brushing against his own, leaving behind nothing but longing. And there is a warm, large hand, splayed out across his stomach, protecting something they barely knew was there at the time.

It’s been 1 year and 360 days since Sasuke has last seen the love of his life.

Naruto is the definition of a kickass omega. He’s always been stubbornly strong. There is no doubt in Sasuke’s mind that his mate is doing just fine without him, minus missing him. Minus all the things they were supposed to experience together, he had to do on his own.

It’s been 1 year and 360 days. And now he’s standing in front of the house, clutching his military bag with one hand, the other raised to knock because he knows how much it angers Naruto when people ring the doorbell in the middle of the night. He doesn’t know what’s holding him back. It might be fear. They haven’t seen each other in so long. His mission had been far away and dangerous, situated in an area where no amount of communication via call or video would’ve been possible, even if he would’ve been allowed to contact home like that. He wasn’t. For almost two years Sasuke hasn’t heard his mates voice, hasn’t seen his smile, not the real ones at least.

Of course, there’ve been letters. Every time they got back to base, a bunch of Naruto’s words greeted him along with pictures and drawings, and increasingly urgent messages to keep safe and come home. He didn’t answer. And while that might seem cruel, it really wasn’t. Naruto asked him to not keep him updated, to not make him wait for a response, saying that looking inside the mailbox everyday, anticipating a letter and being disappointed time and again, wouldn’t help, wouldn’t make him feel better about being alone. It would always just make matters worse. Because this way, he knew Sasuke wouldn’t answer. He knew that the moment he receives a letter about Sasuke’s whereabouts it’s because things went south and there won’t be anyone returning home ever.

Naruto told him to just come home and be with him. With them. To keep all the promises he couldn’t keep anyway, to himself until he was standing in front of him, able to embrace what he knew would always be his.

So why is he hesitating now? Why is he waiting? For what?

There’s no one knowing he’ll be here today. For fuck’s sake, he isn’t sure he believes it himself. It feels like a dream. Literally. How many times has Sasuke woken up, with a smile on his face, because in his dreams, there was Naruto, there was his mate, soft strands of blond hair tickling his chest as they held each other as close as they possibly could? He doesn’t remember.

Just the way he doesn’t remember his son.

No. That’s not true. He can’t remember his son because he doesn’t know him. He never got the opportunity.

When he was called in by the military, Naruto had been three months into the pregnancy. They knew it was only one fetus, but that’s about it.

Now that same little blob he’d seen on a blurry screen through unshed tears almost two years ago, is one and a half years old, toddling around, babbling probably. Sasuke has seen the pictures, traced the small whisker marks on plump cheeks with his fingertips as if they would magically come alive by his touch. He wished they would.

He never knew how much one can miss a person before not being able to hold Naruto’s hand during childbirth. He would’ve given everything to be there, to welcome his son into the world. His chest is constricting painfully and Sasuke gasps out a breath of anxiety.

He’s afraid.

1 year and 360 days without Naruto and the big bad alpha he always thought himself to be is afraid to meet his own flesh and blood. To look that tiny boy in the eyes and see nothing, no recognition, no love. To be a father only in genetics, on paper.

And maybe he’s afraid of Naruto’s reaction, too. It’s been a while, after all. It would only be natural for him to fall in love with someone else after all this time, no? Sasuke wouldn’t be able to blame him, but then again…

He’s thinking of Naruto against silky sheets, eyes closed, cheeks a little flushed, his face relaxed. Peaceful. He’s thinking about the scar on his scent gland that’s binding them together in a way not even marriage is able to.

Sasuke breathes out and knocks at the door.

There’s rustling, feet tapping on the ground in an unrefined way clearly belonging to a child. He can hear muffled talking, a small chuckle that sends his heart into overdrive, because that’s it. Naruto’s behind this door, right behind it.

And then it opens.

For a few seconds there’s no movement as he takes it all in. The way Naruto’s posture is slightly different, because there’s a boy on his hip. The baggy clothes, obviously belonging to Sasuke once, now smeared with remnants of baby food and drool. The pup, looking at him with huge eyes, his fingers tightening on Naruto’s shirt.

All Sasuke can do is stare. Look at the black locks, wild and in disarray, at the pale skin, shimmering in the warm light of the ceiling lamp, at the blue eyes, widening as the realisation sinks in.

A tiny pink mouth moves, forms a word Sasuke didn’t think he’d ever get to hear. It’s inaudible and then the pup is looking away, questioning gaze set on the blond omega holding him.

“...Dada?”

This time it’s up to a whisper, to assure himself, small button nose scrunching up in concentration, trying to find the answer to something only making sense for a toddler meeting his father for the first time in his life.

Naruto nods. Sasuke can see the tears swimming in his eyes and the boy in his mates’ arms seems to feel the same way as him upon spotting them because he’s pushing his face into the tan neck, shaking his head, before pulling back and asking again.

“Dada?”

Sasuke can see Naruto struggling to swallow, to make himself talk, but he manages.

“Yeah”, he rasps, nodding again: “Yeah, this is your daddy.”

Next thing he knows, everything’s happening at once.

He’s yanked forwards, inwards, behind closed doors and barely has time to let go of his duffel bag before he’s got an armful of sobbing omega and blubbering toddler and isn’t really sure what to do except to hold on. To squeeze them tight, hold them close. His family. His mate, his son, his home.

Sasuke’s eyes are misting over and when tiny legs struggle against them and the boy they created lets out an excited scream of “Daddy!” right next to his ear, showcasing a set of lungs obviously inherited from Naruto, all Sasuke can do is give in to his alpha and melt into the embrace.

It’s not until hours later that he’s sitting on the floor, his son between his legs, playing with some colourful wooden blocks, not letting go of his hand, that Sasuke feels the weight lift off of his shoulders. Naruto is sitting next to him, pressed against his side, inhaling deeply, over and over again, to refamiliarize himself with his alpha’s scent, to reassure himself Sasuke is here. With him. With them.

“The shutters are broken, you know. I’ve been waiting for you to fix them.”

He laughs, shaking his head, but finds himself outside a few days later, drenched in sweat and icy rain, waving at his son’s toothy smile behind the glass pane.

Sasuke is home.


	3. NS - Medieval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto‘s been on the road for quite some time.  
> Now what to do when the inn supposed to shelter him from the rain is closed?
> 
> NaruSasu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Medieval setting, Magic, NS, knights and sorcerers.
> 
> Enjoy!

Things are going to be bad.

Naruto frowns when he‘s looking at the clouds above him, moving slowly, appearing to be white fluffy nothings but actually telling him that the weather will change within the coming two hours.

He’s not been good at weather predictions for a long time, but when you‘re on the road for years, you learn some things. Like how clouds are not supposed to lugg together like this when they‘re just decoration in the blue sky everybody loves.

Naruto clicks his tongue, making his mare fall into an easy trot instead of the relaxed walking they‘ve been doing until now. He‘s got an inn to get to by nightfall and he doesn’t favour getting wet to the bone, so…

„Hey!“

Naruto starts at the voice, looking around and stopping his horse with a well practised grip into the reigns when he spots an elderly man right next to the road, half hidden between shrubbery and dark trees. Naruto squints.

„Good day, sir. What can I help you with?“

He‘s used to getting called on by passersby. He‘s used to talking to strangers needing company or someone to guard them. Naruto has been an errant knight for more than a decade now, he knows how things work and he enjoys it. Getting to know people is one of his favourite things to do. Usually.

He chances a look at the sky when the man steps out of the shadows and grimaces up against the sunlight. If he doesn’t hurry, he‘ll be drying his clothes and armor for the next two days instead of moving towards the capital.

„I can’t walk anymore, good knight. Please help me get home, will you?“

It’s hard to resist a request like this because he can only imagine what the poor guy will do once the world darkens and it’s pouring. Naruto doesn’t want to be responsible for an old man’s death, just because it messed with his inexistent schedule.

Sighing he moves off of his mare and nods towards the wrinkly smile, missing a few teeth already.

„Of course, sir.“

Half an hour later he grins brightly, his belly full of delicious soup, cheap and thin but still much more savory and satisfying than the finest dish.

Naruto prefers the simple things in life. Not because he doesn’t know how to appreciate luxury, but because he knows it takes much more for a poor person like grandpa right now to let him have dinner at his expense than it does for a wealthy person to share their resources.

It’s common knowledge, really.

So Naruto fastens his arm protectors again, getting onto his mare‘s back and ushering her to a canter, hoping to arrive at the inn before the wall of clouds opens its floodgates.

It doesn’t work.

Cursing under his breath, Naruto leads his horse into the stable, trying to keep his feet out of the slippery parts of the muddy patches in front of it. The mare whinnies lowly, snorting when they get into the building.

„Hello?“, Naruto asks into the darkness. He can make out the metal bars of the bays, some being occupied, others just pitch black holes smelling of hay and straw.

„Hello?“

His voice is getting scratchier, louder. Naruto shivers, the raindrops sinking into the layers beyond his armor, making goosebumps rise. His mare is shaking her head in displeasure, too. Naruto pats her wet neck, looking around and sighing in defeat when there‘s no reaction at all.

„Guess we‘ll have to explain tomorrow, huh?“

The animal snorts as if to answer and Naruto chuckles silently, leading the loyal horse into an empty bay to rid her of her gear, rub her dry and make sure the gear gets dry as well, before checking hay and water supply and clapping the mare on her flank, making her pull her lips back and reveal two rows of yellow teeth.

Naruto laughs, moving out of the bay and securing the bolt to keep it closed.

„I know, I know. See you in the morning.“

The way back to the front door of the inn isn’t less muddy than the path to the stables has been, so when Naruto knocks, his armor is sprinkled with ugly smears. His feet have been making obnoxious sucking noises with every step he took on the short trek, which makes the alpha long for a nice warm bed even more, but the door doesn’t open. Not when he knocks a second time and not when he gets desperate, swinging his fist against the ruddy wood.

Naruto sighs defeatedly, already seeing himself back in the bay with his horse. It would be a bit smelly, but at least the mare is warm and he‘ll have a roof above his head.

Turning around, Naruto startles, red eyes boring into him. He stumbles back, palms flat across the wooden door behind him, his skin chill because of something entirely else now.

„Who are you?“

The voice is low, misleadingly indifferent and that has Naruto shivering because he can still feel the danger in the air, the scrutiny he‘s subjected to feeling like a sword down his throat.

„Naruto“, he answers. His own voice is steady enough, thankfully.

The person shifts, moving the air around them and while their gaze is not losing any of its intensity, the smell of an omega has Naruto‘s insides relaxing involuntarily. Not because he believes omegas to be weak, no. Naruto doesn’t give too much about gender roles and stereotypes, but it’s still a fact an alphas voice is designed to command omega if needed. It’s incredibly rude and Naruto hates to use it because it feels wrong to make someone do what he says, forgoing their own opinions and wishes, but right now? The thought of a cop out like this soothes his nerves enormously.

Naruto stands straighter, moving from the door, trying to see more of the one in front of him than just their eyes, glowing in the dark.

„Stay back.“

The omega holds his ground, putting more strength into their voice, probably trying to scare Naruto. He raises his hands, palms facing the stranger in an effort to appear harmless.

„I’m sorry, I don’t want to harm you in any way. I’m just looking for a place to sleep and I’m exhausted and got into the rain, so now I’m wet and the inn is closed and…“

„Stay. Back. Alpha.“

The growling is a vicious promise and Naruto immediately seizes every movement. He‘d been advancing slowly, getting closer to whoever‘s threatening him here.

Ruby red turns into the colour of blood fallen into brightly white snow.

Naruto swallows.

„My bad.“

There‘s a bout of silence where neither of them moves, just eyeing each other cautiously, determining their next action. Naruto stays put, not wanting to anger the stranger anymore and morbidly fascinated by the glower holding him hostage.

It takes Naruto shivering and the parts of his armour clinking against each other for the omega to relent and speak again.

„Follow me.“

Naruto hesitates for all but a second before trudging after the wet squelch of undeniably lighter feet until they reach another building , another door, but this time, when the omega turns and looks at him, hand on the door knob, red turns to black and there‘s a waiver in the voice speaking to him.

„No funny business. You try anything, you‘re dead. I’m not a patient man.“

Naruto nods solemnly, being welcomed into fire lit warmth as the door swings open.

The evening progresses slowly. Sasuke, as the omega introduces himself reluctantly after more than an hour of talking and drying Naruto‘s armor and clothes, is the one caring for the inn at night. The guy who owns it lets him stay here for his work temporarily, even if  _ here  _ means nothing more than a room with a fireplace and a simple bed. He doesn’t even have a chair or a table and he doesn’t need one, or so he says.

„I deal with it“, he says, when Naruto asks him how he copes with living arrangements like this, explaining that he‘s not intending to stay for too long anyway.

Naruto nods, wiping his chest armor with the soft cloth Sasuke provided him with over and over again, although the metal is reflecting the flames already.

„Are you travelling all alone?“, Naruto questions after staring into the play of orange, red and yellow for comfort.

Sasuke stays quiet for a while, black orbs gleaming when he finally decides to lift his head and look at Naruto.

„Yes, I do. What about it?“

Naruto‘s mouth falls open, ready to respond to the obvious challenge, but closes again because…

„I apologise. I didn’t want to assume you needed company in any way. Just curious.“

The fire licks at a new log and crackles.

„I hope sleeping on the floor is alright. There is only one bed in here.“

And he doesn’t want to share it with an alpha. That much remains unsaid but Naruto understands. It’s dangerous for an omega to roam the world on their own and not due to any lack of strength. Quite honestly, it’s the alphas and occasionally betas fault it’s unsafe for omegas out there. They are the ones attacking anything smelling fertile enough, preferably in larger groups so the  _ prey  _ doesn’t stand a chance. They are the ones causing terror and unease.

Naruto smiles crookedly, inclining his head and bundles some of the already dry clothes up to serve as a pillow.

„I’m fine“, he reassures, turning away politely when Sasuke changes until he can hear the sheets rustling.

The night is spent in silence, small puffs of air and sleepy sighs the only sounds between them.

It’s not until the next day, when he is paying his fee in the inn, that Naruto startles a little.

The innkeeper is an older man, protruding belly and putrid smile, counting his coins meticulously and slowly.

„I apologise for the intrusion. Luckily Sasuke found me or I would‘ve had to sleep in the stables.“

Ugly teeth greet him and his toes curl instantly.

„Sasuke?“

„Yeah, the night watch, you know, for the inn?“

The innkeeper laughs, his belly jiggling with every breath, cheeks going ruddy red.

„I don’t know what you were dreaming of, young one, but there is no night watch for my inn. I‘ve been here all night yesterday, have been every night before and will continue to do so as long as I can.“

Naruto‘s brain screeches to a halt.

„But…“

He looks around himself, slightly embarrassed , but showcasing indifference if only to keep his pride. A grey haired woman, scrawny and grimy, lifts her jug of something at him.

„Listen knight boy. If you have talked to someone else than us last night, the one you met is a sorcerer. Was he an omega with red eyes?“

Naruto nods before he can stop himself. The woman sips her...whatever it is, and keeps talking conspiratorially.

„Then you met him. The last Uchiha. He‘s a sorcerer out of a family of magic creatures. Witches, demons and sorcerers alike. A dangerous bunch tied to the unholy by blood. They have been hunted down for as long as people know and it is believed that none of them survived the great fire four years ago. It burned their village down to a crisp and the screams are still echoing when you listen closely.“

She pauses, leaning closer.

„But some say, the youngest Uchiha survived because of his older brother. It is said he is an insanely beautiful being, an omega with red eyes and the will to avenge his family. He will kill every alpha stupid enough to trust him and tell him their name. He‘s ruthless and heartless, his eyes piercing your soul, sucking you dry until there’s nothing left of who you were before meeting him.“

He wants to protest, tell her that he is living proof of this tale being nothing but a children’s story, told to those believing in ghosts. He wants to explain to her that Sasuke is not the monster she describes but his throat closes up. His lips stay sealed and Naruto leaves the inn shortly after with a polite nod, gathering his mare from the stables and not even bothering to question how he managed to dry and polish all his garments within one evening, how he‘s still surrounded by a scent so memorable and sweet in an entirely unsweetened way.

„You done in there, alpha?“

Naruto‘s smile is blinding when he looks at the omega, sitting atop an impatient stallion, all black, all fiery.

„I am. Where to next?“

_...the air glimmers for a second and the world forgets. _


	4. SN - Left Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto's never done anything the way he's supposed to.  
> That might backfire today.
> 
> SasuNaru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: blood and violence, medical terms, angst, battlefields, injury, surgeries, pack dynamics
> 
> Proceed with caution if any of these things might trigger you!  
> Enjoy!

„I smell blood.“

Naruto goes rigid instantly, every muscle tense, pupils blown. He‘s been on this self-imposed mission for more than two years now, but it’s still exciting in a morbid way.

Gaara tilts his head to the side, sniffing the air, licking his lips and nodding slowly.

Naruto‘s question is silent, but his left hand answers anyway.

„Fresh. Probably still warm.“

Ugh. Naruto shakes his head, goosebumps erupting all over and he shivers.

„Too much information, Gaara. Really.“

It’s not like he‘s afraid of bodily fluids or injuries. If you decide to travel the country, searching for battlefields, you encounter far worse than a bit of blood, saliva and excrements. Naruto has seen death more than once and the fact that it’s still thrilling to the bone, every single time he gets to change someone’s fate, is telling him, he‘s doing good.

Back when he started toying with the idea of giving up his territory and leading the pack his father had been so proud of when he passed the role of the pack leader to Naruto, he wasn’t too sure how things would go. He didn’t even know if everyone would follow him, given that none of them has ever served in the military like this or expressed any need to go on a journey. They were with him because they trusted his father and now him to keep them safe in their territory, to ensure peace and provide the necessary conditions to create families and raise children.

And then there was Naruto, good-natured, naive and far too optimistic Naruto, dreaming of a world without war, without injured soldiers left for dead. Charming and endearing Naruto, who convinced almost all of them to pack their bags and do justice to the poor souls withering away on abandoned shambles.

Gaara he met along the way, crazed by the trauma of seeing all of his family die right in front of him, laughing hysterically, blood dripping from his fingers.

His right hand, good-natured and calm Yamato, had advised him to avoid the man, scenting the obviously upset alpha and deeming it too dangerous to approach him. But Naruto couldn’t leave him there. His whole body ached with the pain he could feel just looking at Gaara. It was resembling his own fear of loneliness, the masking of vulnerability and grief.

So he swallowed, motioning with his hand for the rest of his pack to stay back and walked closer to the redhead, talking to him in as calm a voice as he could manage. They were both trembling all over, due to both similar and completely different reasons, when they sunk to the floor, red streaks of tears seeping into Naruto‘s shirt as he held Gaara close.

They‘ve been best friends ever since. There has even been a time where they tried to be more, because they were both young and it’s always better to experiment with someone you know and trust than a stranger, right?

It didn’t work out. They are better off as friends, the blond omega leading his pack with Gaara as his left hand.

The alpha smirks evilly, winking at Naruto, before nodding his head at some trees not too far from them to the south.

„This way.“

Unlike the first few months after appointing Gaara to the position, the pack follows without hesitation. It’d been difficult in the beginning. Naruto’s left hand is no easy character, his personality rather uncomfortable for most. The fact that he willingly admits to having killed multiple people, not feeling remorse in any way, might be part of the reason the pack members have been wary, too.

But the thing is, that Gaara is loyal to a fault. He’d do anything for Naruto or the people forming his chosen family. It doesn’t matter that he’s slightly unhinged and perfectly capable of a mass murder because he’d never do anything to endanger a soul Naruto entrusted to him.

The smell gets more prominent as they near a small clearing. The shrubbery is tramped down, smears of dark liquids covering leaves and Naruto frowns. He’s exchanging a knowing look with Gaara, who nods and turns left.

Naruto lifts his right hand, making a well-rehearsed motion with his index and middle finger to direct the pack to the right while he’s moving straight through the fern and bushes, following the prominent iron smell he can almost taste on his tongue.

It’s tacky and thick and…

„...shit.“

His foot caught on something. Something soft and when Naruto searches the area with his eyes, already squatting down, he can make out a trail of blood leading to the greenery he just tried to step through. Underneath a thickly leaved bush, pale skin can be seen and Naruto moves closer, senses honed in on the obviously injured person.

There‘s no breathing sound, even when he gets closer to the body on the ground.

Naruto shuts his eyes for a second, praying to a God he hasn’t ever believed in, that this one is gonna be okay. He has to.

Two fingers press into warm skin and Naruto exhales in relief. Pulse. There‘s a pulse. It’s faint and slow, but there and that‘s all he needs.

The pack leader whistles sharply, another sign everyone belonging to him understands, immediately moving to uncover the bleeding human completely and try to haul them somewhere he can see what‘s going on, how to help.

Tree branches crack under light steps and Naruto doesn’t need to look up to know it’s Gaara lending him a hand, making sure the rather heavy person, probably male, judging on the build, gets out of their hiding place and into the light.

Meanwhile, Naruto is already searching for everyone else, finding most of his pack members in a small cave, tending to various wounds, providing food and water for the thankful soldiers.

They are bloody and grimy, covered in mud, seeming as if they‘ve been dragged through a swamp or something, but through all the dirt, there‘s hope. Shining eyes.

Some aren’t that well off, moaning in pain as wounds are washed and dressed.

It’s nothing new to the omega, it’s what he came here for. He‘s almost glad to hear the noise of people getting better, even if healing means more pain for the time being.

Yamato looks up the moment Naruto enters the cave, furrowing his brows.

„What‘s wrong?“

Naruto waves him off, motioning for the man to follow instead. When they arrive at the scene, Gaara is counting seconds, fingertips pressed to an exposed pale wrist.

„Unconscious?“, asks Yamato, moving closer.

Gaara nods simply, not looking up, not stopping his counting.

„Any visible injuries?“, is Naruto‘s next question, trying to determine the best way to move his patient to safety, where he can begin any needed treatment.

Gaara‘s lips curl and Naruto‘s heart stops. He lets the wrist sag a little, but even before his voice confirms it, Naruto knows. He just knows.

„There‘s a bullet in his thorax. Probably missed the lungs, cannot be sure, though. Could‘ve perforated only the left one, where the entering wound is. I estimate no damage to the heart or other organs apart from the lungs. Shallow breathing, sporadic pauses in spontaneous respiration.“

The alpha looks up, directly into Naruto‘s eyes, who nods solemnly, preparing himself for what he‘s about to say and do.

„Immediate surgery necessary. We have a cave not far from here, I‘ll go and prepare everything I need. Try not to jostle him too much. Circulation is stable?“

Gaara nods, propping the patient‘s head on his lap before reaching under his arms.

„Pulse steadily at 45. Not good, but could be worse.“

„Alright.“

The last thing Naruto hears before he runs for the cave, mentally already going through the motions, is a deep groan.

_ Conscious. _

There‘s a ledge in the cave, a small table-like flat part of stone they managed to clean enough so that Naruto can work.

His breath still trembles, when Gaara and Yamato lay the soldier down, the redhead clapping him on the shoulder before going back outside.

Alright, showtime.

First, Naruto assesses the patient.

The man seems to be rather young. His hair is plastered to his face, long enough to cover his eyes, so that Naruto strokes it back, trying to see the man‘s expression and feel his forehead.

„He‘s burning up.“

The pack works silently. They‘ve done this a few times already and don’t need to ask redundant questions. By the time Naruto has used his scissors to get the wet and cold clothes off of the body, there‘s cold water right next to him, a beta woman dunking a cloth into it, starting to cool down and wash at the same time.

Naruto takes over, nodding at her in thanks. He doesn’t know why, but he needs to do this himself. Needs to feel the muscles ripple underneath the washing cloth. Needs to see the beads of sweat forming on the pale forehead. Needs to see how dry lips open and move, mouthing unintelligible things.

A whiff of pheromones reaches him. Alpha. What else? Most soldiers are.

The omega works quickly. He‘s experienced enough to know they‘re short on time and there‘s no time better than now to perform the emergency surgery to get the bullet out and save the lungs - and the soldier. Preferably.

One last deep breath and a gaze at furrowed eyebrows.

„I‘ll start now“, he announces.

Two hands hold the pale face gently, fabric between red-tinged teeth to prevent him from biting down on his tongue accidentally.

„Sorry for the intrusion. This will hurt.“, Naruto says, his professional persona in place.

He takes the scalpel, bringing it close to the fringy skin where the bullet entered.

„Pull through, handsome.“

  
  


He‘s sweating by now. The cave hums and bustles with people, joking in relief once they’re out of danger, being all happy that they get to clean themselves up and eat and drink, but Naruto‘s hands are covered in blood and the alpha below him is breathing shallow enough he‘s worried this is going to end in a disaster.

„Wipe“, he almost barks, glad his pack members know him by now and don’t take his stressed demeanour for an insult.

He just wants to save him. Wants to close the burning hole war ripped into his torso and have him heal, get better, have a life outside of guns and smoke.

It’s not helping that the man started to move as soon as Naruto found the bullet, extracting it carefully, only to find one lung grazed and damaged enough he needs to do something about it. Delirious mumbling and grunts of pain are the smallest issues, though. It’s the involuntary squirming that‘s making his work difficult.

Naruto tries to emit tranquillity but fails. Fails because there are sudden stomps behind him, heavy breathing telling him something is wrong and…

„Take cover!“

_ Gaara. _

Footsteps are getting closer and Naruto concentrates on the wall lining of the exposed lung in front of him, desperately shushing himself, keeping his hands steady, steady, steady.

It’s like in a beehive. People are shouting, cursing, running. Everyone’s on edge, wanting to hide, to duck, to disappear until boots squelching with muddy remnants of the battlefield leave them alone.

„Naruto!“

„No!“

He can hear Gaara‘s teeth grind, but there‘s no way he‘s leaving his patient now. If he did, the alpha would be dead before the soldiers closing in on them even entered the cave.

One look at the crease in his brow, dirty black hair plastered to pale skin by blood and sweat, Naruto shakes his head.

„I‘ll stay right here.“

„Tch“, Gaara hisses, mumbling something under his breath as he‘s ushering a limping man into the deeper, darker ends of their improvised hideout.

Naruto looks at his patient, steeling his resolve.

„Alright, handsome. We‘re gonna get through this together. Do you hear me? No giving up on me now. We only got to stitch this back together and then you‘ll be fine.“

Talking helps him to focus, work diligently, even with the cave going quiet, only the sound of anxious breathing and approaching danger apparent.

Voices reach his ears as he‘s about to close the wound, muffled but getting louder, clearer by the second.

„They‘ve gotta be here somewhere.“

„We‘ve seen the blood. They can’t have gotten far.“

A metallic click reverberates. Naruto reaches for the scissors.

„Maybe they‘re already dead.“

„Some maybe.“

Silence, but not for long. Naruto‘s breath is warm and damp, sweat trickling into his eyes.

„I wish there‘ll be someone left in here. Can’t wait to see them die by my bare hands.“

Naruto cringes, praying. If there‘s anyone up there, he‘d need their guidance now, please.

„You’re sick.“

A low chuckle, close, closer, far too close.

„You don’t even know the start of it.“

„Gross. Quiet now, we‘ll…“

The commotion is swift. Naruto hears bodies thumping against stone, bones cracking, pained expletives echoing, but he doesn’t turn around. He can‘t. He‘s got to finish this, he‘s got to save him. He‘s got to…

„Oh fuck!!“

Gunshots. Clapping. Clinking.

_ Silence. _

The moment Naruto twists around, he screams.

„‘Ruto?“

It sounds so far away. High pitched voices mixed in with muffled waves rolling against a broken shore. The world is dark.

„N‘ruto?!“

He‘s shaking his head, a painful tone bouncing in his head that‘s aching, hurting, refusing to see, to understand.

„Naruto!“

His eyes snap open, catching on seafoam green and he only registers it’s his own voice whimpering, calling out his best friend‘s name over and over again, after the redhead smiles.

He fucking smiles.

„Gaara…“

There‘s a hand on his shoulder, but Naruto doesn’t react. His fingers grab for pallid cheeks, searching for reassurance in a face that’s never betrayed him. Never.

Gaara is loyal to a fault. He‘d happily take a bullet if it meant for Naruto to live.

The perfect left hand to his pack leader.

„ _ Gaara…“ _

When Gaara‘s eyes slip shut, Naruto sobs and it‘s painful. All he wants is to stay. To be with his best friend. But the hand on his shoulder tightens.

It feels like ripping out a part of himself, but he has to step away. He has to...he…

The black strands of hair are blurry as he stands in front of the ledge again, looking down, feeling the alphas temperature. Every movement is rehearsed, mechanical.

He doesn’t even see the movement before a shaky hand cups his wet cheek.

„Don’t cry…“

The whisper is barely noticeable but Naruto‘s world is narrowed down to this now. To the slowing breathing behind him and the feverish soldier in front of him.

He doesn’t answer and the hand falls away.

„’Ng’ls…n‘s‘ppos‘d t‘cr…“

The words are on the tip of his tongue, reassurances, meant to ease the patient back to sleep, but Naruto stays silent. Watching as black eyes glittering with feverish nightmares close, a steady pulse against his cold fingertips.

It’s alright.

He’s extremely conscious of the beta woman kneeling besides Gaara, even with his eyes glued to high cheekbones and split lips.

It’s alright, it’s alright, it’s alright.

Life bleeds back into the cave. The danger is over, but the atmosphere stays tense. Nobody dares to speak loud enough for Naruto to make out any words.

_ It’s alright. _

It feels like breathing for the first time again when Gaara groans, prompting Naruto to turn around and find his best friend sitting up.

Naruto’s knees buckle.

_ Alive. They‘re all alive. _


	5. NS - Purring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A movie night on the couch. Nothing unusual, right?
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> NaruSasu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings, just some fluffy cuddles. And kisses.

Being an omega is nothing that’s ever defined Uchiha Sasuke. From the moment he greeted the world with a piercing cry as an infant more than twenty years ago to the present, where he‘s curled up on the couch with his boyfriend, there‘s nothing about him, that would scream omega to anyone.

On the contrary, Sasuke‘s a confident young man, borderline rude to everyone around him, especially when they‘re approaching him with stereotypical ideas. He‘s all for equality and justice, for equal rights for everyone, for the fact to sink in that being able to produce a new human being is no sign of weakness, but just as much a show of strength than pure muscle mass.

Not that society agrees.

So no, Uchiha Sasuke might be a male omega, but he‘s never let that fact define him in any way and his family always supported him.

Of course, his father hadn’t been able to hide the flash of dissatisfaction when he realised his second son wouldn’t follow his first to become a powerful alpha in the world of finances and business and while Sasuke did take offence to that in the beginning, he understands now. He knows that his dad didn’t mean to make him feel less than. It wasn’t about love, either. His parents always loved him, the same way they loved Itachi, ready to support any and every project they decided to take on.

But that didn’t alleviate the blow disappointment delivered when Sasuke presented as an omega. And it took quite some time and more than one or two uncomfortable conversations with both his mother and father for all of them to find a consensus and start getting closer again.

His life has been a journey, full of ups and downs, happiness and sadness alike. He‘s not above admitting he‘s been one hell of a dramatic teenager either.

How could he be, when one of the first things he‘s done, is tagging the office wall of the principal that told him and the other two male omegas in their class about their special status and _predicament_. As if his biology made him an inconvenience, baggage. Unwanted. Undesirable.

Sasuke scoffs at the memory, jostling the alpha he‘s leaning against a little but waving the concerned blue eyes off, that try to question his outburst.

Naruto simply tightens his grip around Sasuke‘s waist, when he snuggles back against his chest, sighing softly as he listens to the muffled voices coming from the TV and the rhythmic thumps of his boyfriend’s heartbeat.

A boyfriend.

Sasuke never thought he‘d get to have one. He‘s always been too standoffish, too independent and libertarian to attract any alpha that might’ve interested him. So he resigned himself to a life on his own. And he was fine with it, really. Sasuke has enough friends to support him, a family he‘s rather close with, now that a huge chunk out of their pile of problems got eradicated and he deals with life best when he‘s on his own anyways.

Including sexual encounters. After he moved out, being barely an adult by law, his freedom opened up so many doors, Sasuke was overwhelmed. Good thing he still had and has his friends, people dragging him to parties where he‘d meet new people and those would end up being experiences. Some of them he likes to conveniently forget about, others taught him a lot about himself, so when he met Naruto, Sasuke was pretty sure of his own needs and wants, his preferences and dislikes.

And he made them quite clear.

Naruto knows that he hates dirty dishes on the counter. He is aware of his tick concerning socks, which doesn’t let him have one pair matching in colour. The man had to learn the hard way how Sasuke is not comfortable being referred to as an omega, when he accidentally called him one.

It wasn’t too bad and they talked about it, not making it a big issue, but that’s exactly the point. Their relationship is safe and healthy. Naruto communicates with him, and has done so from the beginning, even before they were officially together. They share their feelings with each other, they are honest and don’t get possessive or jealous.

Well, actually, that’s not true. Sasuke is rather jealous and tends to use possessive pronouns a tad too often, but it’s alright. It’s not like he lets it get to his head. He‘d never forbid Naruto from meeting a friend for example, even if said friend is a pretty omega with an obvious crush on the blond dumbass Sasuke calls his boyfriend.

It makes him tick and he tells Naruto about it, but it doesn’t change anything, except for Naruto‘s awareness of Sasuke‘s feelings.

And it sounds so simple. Talking and compromising. Keeping each other close by not lying about emotions or their daily struggles. It’s pathetic, really. Such an easy way to make a relationship healthy, but Sasuke had to wait almost ten years after leaving his parents‘ nest to find what he was looking for.

Naruto.

His Naruto.

Sasuke buries himself into the alphas chest, dragging his nose along the rough fabric of a sweater old enough to be called ancient, but so dear to Naruto, he can’t bring himself to throw it out. The colours are faded and it‘s scratchy and itchy, but still feels like home. It smells like home, too.

Sasuke inhales deeply and when the air leaves his lungs, there‘s a noise. A soft vibration, starting low in his chest, rumbling through his body, only to emerge as the equivalent of pure comfort.

Sasuke feels good, cared for, warm and safe and…

Naruto goes rigid, startling him and the noise stops.

„Sasuke…?“

He grumbles, but looks up through half-lidded eyes, Naruto kinda blurred between his lashes.

„Sasuke, did you just…?“

He stops himself and Sasuke can feel his heartbeat pick up against his ear, still pressed to strong and warm muscles. Tiredness prevents him from answering. Doesn’t mean Naruto‘s done voicing his disjointed thoughts, though.

„You did, didn’t you? Sasuke, that‘s...You‘ve never...I‘ve never heard…“

Another pause and hands grapple for Sasuke‘s shoulders, trying to put distance between them. It has Sasuke‘s chest vibrate with displeasure, and Naruto chuckles.

„Hold on, love, hold on. We can go back to cuddling in a minute, I just…“

One hand lifts from his shoulders, raking through messy blond hair. Naruto‘s breath fans against his cheeks.

Sasuke‘s fascinated by the awe in blue eyes, glad they hold his gaze, glad they do not leave, but reading the question before it’s spoken and his gasp is instantaneous.

„Did you really just purr, Sasuke?“

They look at each other, wide-eyed and shocked, for what feels like too much and too little time all at once. Naruto’s mouth is opening and closing a few times, words unspoken, unsure they‘ll be helpful in any way. Because this is significant, this is new. And not in the way that being together or kissing someone has been new when they first started dating, no.

Sasuke doesn’t purr.

He‘s never done so, not once in his life. There have been so many opportunities, but he didn’t.

Not when his mom held him close as a child, or later on when he cried about a crush. Not when his brother let him sneak into his bed even after Sasuke presented, something that had his father frowning and shaking his head but felt so right to Sasuke and Itachi.

Never. Not with family, not with friends, not alone in his nest. Never.

And it’s making him nervous.

Purring is something inherently omega, opening him up, making him vulnerable because without a word, he just admitted to feeling a hundred percent content, to trusting Naruto completely, to…

„Hey...hey…“

Naruto‘s voice washes soothingly over his nerves, alight with panic. What is he gonna do now? What will Naruto say? How will things go between them now? He‘s never been the cliche omega and Naruto has always said he wouldn’t want him any other way, but…

„Hey, Sasuke...Look at me.“

He can’t. He doesn’t remember looking away but now that he thinks about lifting his head, it’s impossible to meet Naruto’s gaze.

Sasuke‘s shaking his head almost imperceptibly, digging sharp teeth into a plush lip, fingernails into his palms, trying to make sense of this, trying to…

„Please?“

Magic. It’s like magic, he thinks, as his eyes meet Naruto‘s and he’s enveloped by warmth and love. There‘s the soft scent of his boyfriend, too, cushioning the drop of his own feelings, giving him a sense of home and safety and…

„It’s alright. Nothing changes, okay? It’s fine, Sas.“

The nickname has the corners of his mouth twitching as strong arms pull him closer until he‘s flush with Naruto‘s chest again, rising and falling alongside his boyfriend’s breath and before long Sasuke finds himself matching the pace, calming his own heartbeat to fingers carding through his hair and a low humming that’s uniquely Naruto.

Home.

He can feel hot breath on his scalp, Naruto‘s lips against his hair, his skin, so unbelievably close and right.

It makes it easier to accept this part of himself, the silent reassurance that is the alpha's embrace.

Sasuke lifts his head, shifting in Naruto‘s arms, so he can look up into these shining eyes, always so honest and true, no inhibitions, no judgment. It’s making him _feel_. Feel everything at once, threatening to burst through the walls of his heart, the red of his cheeks, bumping against his lips, tasting sweet on his tongue.

„I love you.“

He doesn’t say it often, not because he doesn’t feel it, but saying it out loud is difficult for Sasuke. Probably due to his upbringing and the Uchiha being a family of little verbal affections.

Naruto rough fingers on his face have the omega sighing contentedly.

„I know, love, I know. I love you, too.“

They‘re leaning in at the same time, like they did so many times before. Meeting in the middle, clutching at each other, refamiliarizing themselves with the wonder that is their relationship.

And if Sasuke‘s falling asleep curled around the only alpha he‘s ever gonna accept as his, lips pulsing, but heart as calm as can be. And if he‘s purring again, relishing in the soft vibrations, not caring about his status for once in his life, then that’s nobody’s business but his.

Well, and Naruto‘s.


	6. SN - Protective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „We‘re exploring, mommy. Don’t worry, we‘ll be back soon.“
> 
> SasuNaru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last one!  
> I know I'm a little late but I can't leave you hanging, so here it is, the last instalment for the omegaweek.  
> I hope you had as much fun as I did, see you next time!
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: minor violence, slurring, insults, shifters, racism and discrimination, foxboy!Naruto, implied Mpreg
> 
> Enjoy!

His pups are gone.

Naruto is standing in the living room, staring at a note, written in some barely readable chicken scratch, crumbling the edges with trembling fingers.

His pups are gone.

He‘s been living on his own for years now and there‘s never been a problem like this.

Yes, they needed to be careful, to stay away from any human settlement, because even if they were able to shift, their ears and tails were still noticeable. And most humans hate shifters, hate the proof that evolution didn’t only create them out of animals, but another species, one far too close to their own, but still so different.

Shifters.

Naruto tilts his head back, scenting the air, trying to determine how long his children have been gone and which direction they went.

His body knows the drill. The moment he catches the smell belonging to his oldest young, his bones crack, his whole being forms into something new, more agile in the forest, faster, less flashy, more silent.

Naruto huffs, shaking his head, before taking off into the shrubbery, following the trail his pups left behind, the note fluttering to the ground behind him.

_ „We‘re exploring, mommy. Don’t worry, we‘ll be back soon.“ _

Soon, they said.

A glance at the sun sinking beneath the horizon has Naruto lengthening his stride, hurrying a bit more.

Sunset isn’t his definition of soon.

And he‘s right. Of course, he is, because how could he not be? Naruto has seen people fight for their rights, for being released, for being left alive. He has seen his friends struggle, knows what it means to have to hide in order to survive.

He‘s been there.

But now?

His home is far closer to a village than he ever wanted to live, all because he couldn’t bear keeling his offspring from their father. And yes, he knows it’s unfortunate for him to be a human, he knows he can’t tell anyone and that him being involved with the alpha prone to inherit a clan‘s empire is the sole reason he‘s living the way he is right now.

Knowing doesn’t make him regret it.

Without Sasuke, Naruto would’ve never felt what love is. He wouldn’t have seen the pride in shining black eyes when he told the man of his pregnancy. There wouldn’t have been tenderness and affection, the sense of belonging, in his soul.

So no, he doesn’t regret choosing Sasuke over any shifter he‘s ever known to take an interest in him. Still, keeping their relationship and family a secret comes with a lot of compromises, one of them being the little hut in the woods he calls his home.

If Naruto could do what he wants to do, he‘d snatch his pups away, running as fast and as long as he can, only stopping when he can’t smell the stench of ill-meaning humans anymore, tugging them away in a den just like the one he grew up in. Even if his own childhood isn’t exactly something Naruto is proud of or tries to replicate for his children.

Furry red ears are twitching in the gleaming sunlight, warm and golden, rocking the world to sleep. Instead of getting tired, Naruto is tense, though. The black tips of his pointy ears shift direction, catching onto the sound of footsteps.

He‘s pressing himself closer to the floor in an instant, listening, waiting, breathing accelerated, heartbeat staccato.

„Where did you find them?“

It’s a man, Naruto assumes. The voice is deep, at least, a menacing kind of rumbling that has his hair stand on end and his instincts flare. But he keeps where he is, he can’t leave. There‘s still the scent of his pups in the air, so much closer than before and he won’t stop, won’t run, until he knows them to be safe and sound.

„These brats were lurking around at the sand trap. Don’t know what they’re up to, but thought it better to take them with me. Fugaku‘s gonna be thrilled.“

A snort and Naruto quivers, desperately trying not to growl or pounce or both as the voice nears, passes, along with the familiar scents. Up close like this, he can smell their distress, their fear and it has his teeth clenching, his tail whipping the forest floor.

„He‘ll be upset, that’s what he‘ll be. Chief hates shifters.“

The fading voices are accompanied by chuckling and snickering, interwoven with muffled whimpers that have Naruto’s rib cage tighten around his heart, squeezing aching muscles.

_ I‘ll come to you. Don’t worry, sweethearts, you‘ll be home in no time. _

Giving a warning yip, scaring a squirrel and an angrily chirping bullfinch, he leaps forwards.

He just hopes he‘ll be able to keep his promise.

The night is chilling. Sparsely lit paths are flickering in and out of sight with the flames of torches swept by the wind. Naruto is close to the gates now, the village falling asleep and his ears picking up on his pups whimpering even better now. His paws are light on the ground, his fur smooth, a little ruffled from crawling beneath low hanging tree branches, but that’s alright. Perfectly fine, if it means, he‘ll get to his children soon.

The closer Naruto creeps to the gate, the clearer he can see the shape of the human settlement. There are houses he can make out, one rather large in the middle of it all, smaller ones surrounding it, small fences enclosing goats and sheep. It seems so peaceful.

Naruto scrunches his nose with the smell of goats, stealthily making his way past the small greenery at the gates, passing the guards as silent as possible and holding his breath afterwards.

His heart is drumming against the cold, wet ground, slamming against his rib cage, but he can’t relent. He knows his eyes are glowing in the golden light of the fire and he‘ll be far too noticeable to really get where he needs to go, but…

Crap, why did they have to take his young there? Why right into the main settling, why immediately to see their chief, to…

Oh no.

_ Oh no. _

There‘s no holding back now. The moment he understands the significance of what is happening, Naruto is leaving his cover, immediately shifting into his human form, not feeling the pain of bones rearranging themselves, not caring for the nude state of his body, either.

He can hear people gasping, expletives thrown his way and he manages to wrench a blanket off a drying rack, so he won’t be completely bare when stepping in front of him. The chief. Uchiha Fugaku.

Naruto‘s resolve strengthens with the mere thought of that man. The very human being responsible for his current predicament because without the chief being an incorrigible conservative not ready to accept that shifters are just as intelligent and important as the human population, there wouldn’t have been a problem with him falling in love with his son. The predecessor.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Searching for the familiar figure, the hair and eyes forever ingrained into his mind, Naruto lets his eyes roam the place. He can feel his ears twitching in annoyance and tension, his tail swishing restlessly behind him. At least the borrowed blanket is warm and hides his lower body from intrusive stares.

Doesn’t do anything for the glare, though, meeting his gaze as he walks right into the central building of the settlement, ignoring the indignant shouts of the guards trying to stop him.

Pathetic. Naruto is nimble and weasels his way through their defences as if they are nothing.

And Fugaku calls these people superior to his kind. Naruto scoffs, shaking his head, but comes to a sudden halt when his eldest son whimpers and from the sound of it…

„Why, what do we have here?“

Naruto wants to vomit. His stomach is lurching but he clenches his teeth.

Not now, not now, not now.

He ignores the more than rude greeting, breathing into his stomach as he glares right back into these pitch-black eyes, so similar to the ones he loves, yet entirely different.

„I believe you took my children away from me,  _ chief. _ “

The title is nothing but a slur from Naruto‘s mouth, especially with his accent in the human tongue. Even after all these years of communicating with Sasuke it still feels strange to form the sounds, foreign to his own upbringing.

„Ah ah, but they were trespassing.“

Naruto can’t help the growl ripping out of his throat at the smugness of this bastard. This person, trying to tell him he‘s beneath the human race, he‘s less than them in every way, yet not understanding the meaning of tolerance and respect.

His fingers curl around nothing, holding onto himself, so he doesn’t endanger his pups even more by using violence instead of words. That’s not him anyways, even if being separated from his children and exposed to their distressed scents and noises, is making it obvious Naruto is very much not above fighting for his family.

Gleaming blue eyes fixate on pearly white teeth and he pulls his upper lip back in a menacing snarl.

„Let me talk to them. I‘ll get to the bottom of this. You have no right to treat them this way.“

Naruto takes a step forward, a hand on his shoulder holding him back just at the same time that the chief’s laugh echoes through the house, swallowed up by fur and animal skin lining the walls and floor.

„You think so? That’s rich, coming from the  _ boy seducing _ my son, only to give birth to…“

He‘s shaking his head, lips trembling and fists flying aimlessly.

„...this?!“

The words are distracting enough, paired with a precise kick to a hidden cage, that Naruto forgets about the guards still touching him, silently holding him back. It wouldn’t be of any use anyway, because fuck this, his children are afraid and he needs to get to them.

There‘s a high pitched wail out of the small cage and his answering soothing purr whips throughout the whole room as he‘s lurching forward. No matter what Fugaku is gonna do to him now, he needs to make his pups feel safe, he needs to calm them down, help them, get them out!

„Let them go!“, he demands hotly, one hand sticking between metal bars, small finger grappling for his touch, his eyes still focused on the chief holding his young hostage: „They didn’t do anything to endanger or offend you. I will reprimand them for crossing the borders, but that’s it. You have no grounds to keep them here, much less like this! As if they‘re  _ animals! _ As if…“

„But they are!“

Fugaku‘s voice booms, sizzling at the edges and his gaze is fiery.

„They are nothing, not better than an average fox or rabbit and you need to accept it. Shifters are animals, you‘re living in caves and dens! How could you ever claim to be equal to us? To humans building houses, creating villages and cities?“

He‘s coming closer and Naruto adjusts the angling of his body instantly to hide the shivering bodies of his little ones behind him.

They don’t deserve this, are not even ten years old. His eldest is just too curious for his own good, 7 years of living with him have the boy far more independent than a human child growing up sheltered in a settlement like this would be at his age. So of course he‘s gonna explore. And what did he really do? Flit some stones by the river? How‘s that a reason to take young children to your  _ chief  _ and treat them like felons?

Naruto‘s thumb strokes over the smooth skin of his daughter, barely 4, but following her brother around as if he hung the moon himself. It’s both serving to help her and him keep grounded.

He scoffs defiantly.

„So your response is to capture your own grandchildren and what? Show off? Make an example out of them?“

His voice is breaking now, cracking on the sharp vowels his tongue struggles to get out with how close his emotions bubble beneath his skin.

„I won’t let you“, Naruto promises darkly. 

Fugaku might think him to be weak and submissive, seeing as he is an omega, but if there‘s one thing the shifter society has down, it's making sure that everyone knows it’s okay to be themselves, no matter their second gender. Naruto has never been exposed to the _omega_ _role_ before meeting Sasuke and learning more about human culture. He‘s still baffled by all its implications and restrictions.

„And what do you intend to do, huh?“, the smug tone is back alongside a belittling smile: „What‘s your plan, omega? Do you want to seduce me, too? And the guards? Want to f…“

„Enough!“

Heads are flying in his direction.

Naruto is standing up now, the hair on his arms raised, teeth bared. He let go of the blanket to keep his decency in favour of making himself big, challenging, dominating.

His fluffy tail is trapped between iron bars, curling around his pups, keeping them as safe and sound as he can right now.

„It‘s enough! They are children! Let them go! Take me instead, I don’t care, but stop this shit just because you‘re personally offended they look like the son you believed to have groomed into the same kind of discriminating racist you are!“

He‘s heaving, stomach doing somersaults with the scents mingling in the room, but Naruto‘s swallowing down nausea, adrenaline pumping through his veins.

The alpha is taken aback for a moment, only to erupt in red-hot fury a second later.

„Who do you think you are, you little…“

The moment Fugaku steps closer to the cage and Naruto, the omega growls, snapping his jaw in a clear warning.

Chief Uchiha narrows his eyes and ignores it, closing in, fingers outstretched, ready to pounce and use his strength to make Naruto submit, to show he‘s weak in front of someone like Fugaku.

It doesn’t take much. Naruto is used to fighting, to surviving on his own, only using his teeth and claws, so it’s no real challenge apart from their physical strengths and sizes to have the other man on the floor, Naruto sitting across his back.

„Keys“, he demands simply, growling as Fugaku refuses to answer, already patting down pockets.

He lifts himself without a second thought, the second he finds what he‘s looking for, immediately going over to the cage and freeing his children.

They are clinging to him instantly, murmuring apologies, sobbing and crying in relief.

Naruto doesn’t waste any more time before walking past the wide-eyed guards, shifting back into silky fur and padded paws as soon as he can. His own shifting instinctually triggers his pups to do the same and carrying his daughter between his jaws, Naruto sneaks out of the village the same way he came.

Once back home, he’s properly scolding his pups for leaving like that, not giving them any more punishment than the consequences they got themselves into already.

It takes more than a month for the information to reach him, that his eldest apparently left a note behind in the cage he was trapped in with his sister.

_ „We wanted to see daddy. We wanted to tell him, mommy’s sick because of him. We don’t like how daddy lives. We don’t like anything here. We want mommy.“ _

Somehow it softens his heart to see both his older pups just as protective of him as he is of them and yes, it has him tearing up a little when Sasuke’s hand rests on his stomach, just like it always did during his pregnancies, kissing his temple.

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Protecting our children when I couldn’t. Giving me all I could ever ask for. Being yourself, Naruto.”

It’s moments like this, Naruto knows he’s doing the right thing with the most suitable person for him, no matter the challenges they have to face for loving each other.

**Author's Note:**

> You made it! Now if you enjoyed, feel free to leave kudos, review or have a look at my other works, both on this joined account and my own (link can be found in the profile).  
> Don't forget to check Dani's and Tae's stories out, too! They're amazing and deserve all your love!


End file.
